A typical enterprise may have a large number of computers distributed over wide geographic areas spanning across different cities or countries. Each of the computers can be configured with a computing platform that may include different and often incompatible hardware components or software components such as different operating systems or application programs. The computing platform may have to be upgraded or replaced with a new computing platform because the current computing platform may have become obsolete.
To deploy a program or a new computing platform onto one or more client computers distributed across an enterprise often requires overcoming a large number of logistical problems. Factors such as the number and type of client computers in the enterprise must be considered. Moreover, it may be difficult to gather and analyze information related to the requirements of all the client computers in an enterprise.